Drama&Crazy VS Sad&Mellow
by Diamond N Shizuma 4 eva
Summary: Two gitls go to matior because they act and dress cray andthey have to change but what if the school dosent change them ? they change the school?


Music blasting throuch the stero out side while theres two girls rejecting right next to it .One girl named Diamond and the other Indigo both dressed in black skinnies with a pink shit on it that says" We Jerk" and Pinkleomade Volado's to finish off the look a black Skully to hide Dianonds pink and black hair and hides indgigo's violet colred hair. Diamond stops and turns off the speakers " Man that was fun and tireing lets head to the icesream shop" "ok Diamond" said Indigo. So the walk to the icecream shop and boys streaing at them" i wonder why the always look at us'wispered Indigo" i dont know either but i dont care" said Diamond. They got their icesreams and sat down and talked until Diamond's phone started to ring she answered it" Hello?" " Diamond you and Indigo need to get home in Five mins ok we got somethin to tell you two ok?" " Yea ok we leaving now ok we comeing now" Then she hung up the phoneand looks at Indigo "we gotta go home like right now they have to tell us something like right now" "ok lets go" They walked home.

"Diamond and Indigo we have to tell you two something" "Ok what is it" they both asked " you two will be going to Japan with us .But we have to leave you guys in a chaolic school for you two to become more of young ladies ok?" "WHAT! WHY ARE WE GOING NOTHINGS WRONG WITH US OK SO WE ARENT GOING AND I CANT STAND BEING AROUND BOYS WHOS GUNNA STARE AT US SO IT HAS TO BE AN ALL GIRL SCHOOL!" Scaremed Indigo" Ok we'll go if you put us in an all girl school with no boys but no uniforms please?"said Diamond"Ok we'll see if we can do that wait " Diamonds Mom looks at her husband" Baby whats the name of the school named?" "uuumm its Matior on the strawberry dorms" " ok well thats where youtwo are going" " ok but when are we leaveing?" "Tonight to get there in the moring ok so go pack" "ok"

"Ok we love you guys so behave please ok" "ok mom we love you bye" Diamond and Indigo waved as the walked ong the plane. "i hope they behave" " Me too". "lets rule this school ok Diamond" "huh umm yea lets..." "what wrong is it because you'll fall in love with another girl and you might cheat on her is that it?" "yea thats the problem but also we have to wear a lot of clothes " "why?' " because we have tattoo's and pirces which we have to take them off but i wont but the tatts we gotta cover" 'ok but lets sleep until we get there" The next day: " Man this school is huge" said Diamond who now had on a Black tangtop with writing in red that says cant love with pink tight skinnys with pink and black high top nike. Indigo ith a blue shirt and green skinny's and flats on. "i know right and...wait who is that girl with the blue hair i claim her" said indigo"lol ok but mines right there the silver haired girl you didnt see her did yalol i claim her"said Diamond "haha ok watevr but lets go and say hi" They walked up to them when there back was faceing them Diamond kept walking and hugged the silver haired girl from behind and wisspered in her ear"Hi Im Diamond and i clame you ok and whats your name?" said Diamond the girl turmed around and stared at her with surpirsed face "umm im Shizuma and uumm i dont think you could have thos pircings in your ear and eyebrow or tattos surly not tatto's" "oh well i dont give a shit ok i have them and cant take them out but can you wear skullies?' "what are skullies" Diamond took it off her head and let her pink and black hair out" this is a skully' she waved the hat in the girls face " no youcant and is that your natural hair color ?" "no but is yours too?" "yes it is my natural hair color ' Diamonds eyes Whent extra big" thats your real hair color?" "yes i just said that but anyways you have to take out the pircings and tatts but you take off the tatts so youll have to talk to the Sister and youll have to change your outfit even tho you look really cute in it..." " did she just say i was cute?" Diamond said outloud" uumm yes i did and im sorry it just came out ""its ok because in about 5 mins more things that word will be comeing out of your mouth" ' what do you mean...oh no i just met you..' she was silenced with a kiss ' i dont give a damm ok i want you and i know you want me too so lets go" she said in a lustful voice Shizuma could feel herself becomeing wet and said' ok" that was all she need to hear and Diamond took off


End file.
